Im Si Wan
Perfil thumb|350px *'Nombre:' 임시완 / Im Si Wan *'Nombre Real:' 임웅재 / Im Woong Jae *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 51kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo Chino:' Dragón *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Família:' Padres *'Relacion: 'Park Eun Ji ' ' *'Agencia: 'Star Empire Entertainment Dramas *Misaeng (tvN) (TvN, 2014) *Triangle (MBC) (MBC, 2014) *Hope for Dating (KBS2, 2013) *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) c''ameo'' *Standby (MBC, 2012) *The Equator Man (KBS, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) c''ameo'' *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) c''ameo'' *Please Marry Me (KBS2, 2010) c''ameo'' Películas *Rio 2; voz de Blu (2014) *Defense Counsel (2013) *Misaeng (2013) *The Attorney (2013) *RONIN POP (2011) Musicales *Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (2013) CF *KGC Life NGIN (2012) *Skin Food (2012) *Samsung Wave 3 (2012) Vídeos Musicales *Hara - Secret love (2012) *Zia - For A Year (2012) *Team SIII - Win the Day (2012) *Star Empire - Shooting Star (2011) Programas TV *Win Win (KBS, 2012, como coopresentador especial, ep 123) *2012 Dream Concert (KBS, 2012, como coopresentador) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2012, como coopresentador) *News and Issue:Issue and People (YTN, 2012, junto a ZE:A) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, junto a ZE:A) *Running Man (SBS, 2012, ep 104) *World Changing Quiz Show (MBC, 2012) *Stron Heart (SBS, 2012) *Birth of a Family Season 2 (KBS, 2012) *Challenge! 1000 Songs (SBS, 2011, junto a ZE:A) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2011, junto a ZE:A) *100 points out of 100 (KBS, 2011) *World Changing Quiz Show (MBC, 2011) *Re-Action (Mnet, 2010, junto a ZE:A) *Idol League (KBS, junto a ZE:A, Ep 1-8) *Children of Empire Returns (Mnet, 2009) *Office Reality - Children of Empire (Mnet, 2009) Premios *2013: The Musical Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor - Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (Nominado) *2012: MBC Entertainment Awards: Mejor Artista Reveñación en un Sitcom - Standby (Ganador) *2012: MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor - Moon Embracing the Sun (Nominado) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'ZE:A **'Sub-Unidad: 'ZE:A5 *'Aficiones: ' Tocar el Violín, Snowboard, Esquiar *'Debut:' 2010 *El nombre Siwan viene de la palabra en ingles Swan. *Tiene su estilo propio en moda. *Es el mejor amigo de KwangHee. *Es el "Fashionista" de ZE:A. *En una conferencia, hicieron la pregunta, que miembro serias de SNSD a lo que el contesto que seria Tae Yeon ya que el dice que tiene la estatura perfecta para mirarse a los ojos. *El dijo que su chica ideal no tiene que ser tan alta asi que mencióno que su chica ideal es Tae Yeon de SNSD. *Siwan estudia en la escuela de ingeniería. *Dijo que antes de ir a dormir se toma una copa de soju *actualmente participa en el drama interactivo de samsumg wave 3 "Start of a wave" a lado de IU y su compañero de grupo Kwang Hee * Im Siwan, fue elegido como el rey de la siguiente generación de CFs. *El cantante y actor ha confesado que su verdadera altura difiere de lo que dice su perfil oficial. *Ha sido seleccionado para ser el MC principal de la " Dream Concert 2012", asi demostrando por primera vez una nueva faceta de el. *Una de sus fans es la actriz Kim Hee Sun. *El aparenta bien su edad, ya que segun la encuesta realizada por AllKpop el luce joven. *Tiene la Habilidad de resolver muy rapido todo tipo de cubos, su mejor tiempo en resolver el cubo de rubik ha sido de 20 segundos. *Im Siwan realizará su debut en musicales el 12 de febrero en “Josepth Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat”. *Siwan reveló que él ha sido contactado para un papel en la película "Fiscal" Los rumores que luego se extendió Siwan fue considerada para un papel en la película. Etiqueta Siwan por fin habló sobre los rumores y dijo: "Es verdad que ha sido abordado. Él está actualmente revisando el papel con optimismo ". La etiqueta reveló que Siwan participa actualmente en su nuevo musical, y que ZE: A será la promoción en marzo. A pesar de que Siwan quiere protagonizar en la película, la etiqueta decía: "Es difícil de ajustar su horario, así que todavía estamos considerando. Creemos que esta será una buena oportunidad para que Siwan. Una vez que se ajusta a su horario y confirma su casting, estaremos anunciando la noticia a través de un comunicado de prensa oficial. " *Siwan admitió que solía confiar no sólo en las plantillas normales, pero con un plantilla de nivel '3 'para aumentar su altura! Siwan admitió: "Si se tiene en cuenta sólo mis plantillas, son dignos del Libro Guinness de los Récords. Pero a medida que pasaron los tiempos, me agota mediante su utilización. Ahora tengo el coraje suficiente como para no utilizarlas en la vida normal. " *Confesó que uno de sus zapatos había caído una vez. Él dijo, "Otro miembro pateó el zapato que cayó, y las plantillas se cayó. Al final, yo cojeando mientras bailaba ". Y Hyungsik fue testigo, riendo: "Yo lo vi de espaldas, y él estaba bailando en sus dedos de los pies de punta". * El pasado 7 de Julio Eunji comfirmo por se cuenta de Twitter su relación de hace 2 semanas con Im Si Wan de ZE:A,el cual causo disturbio ante las fans de los grupos. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil(Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Galería Im Si Wan1.jpg Im Si Wan2.jpg Im Si Wan3.jpg Im Si Wan4.jpg Im Si Wan5.jpg Im Si Wan6.jpg Im Si Wan7.jpg Im Si Wan8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Star Empire Entertainment